Confessions
"Confessions" is the eleventh episode of the fifth season of Breaking Bad and the fifty-seventh episode altogether. Teaser Outside a diner in Arizona, Todd Alquist leaves Walter White a voice message about the change of management from Declan. Inside, he brags to his uncle Jack and his partner Kenny about his train heist of methylamine naming Mr. White , and leaving out his role in shooting the young boy. The two visit the bathroom and Jack wipes blood off his shoe. They then leave the diner and haul the methlyamine back into New Mexico. Summary Hank Schrader enters Jesse Pinkman's interrogation room and tells him he knows that his brother-in-law is Heisenberg. Jesse, surprised looks up at Hank. He suggests Hank beat the truth out of him. Saul Goodman then arrives for damage control. Saul calls Walt at home and tells him about the situation. Walter Jr. tells his dad that he's going to Marie's to fix her computer and Walt reveals that his cancer has returned as a ploy to keep his son at home. Hank arrives home and Marie chews him out for not telling the DEA about Walt's true identity. At home, Walt sits down in front of a video camera and Skyler White asks him "are you sure about this?" as he begins to film a confession. The Whites and the Schraders meet at a Taquería and Walt asks they leave their children out of their current situation. Skyler tells them that Walt's 'involvement' is over and the children are safe. Marie suggests the only way out of the confrontation is for Walt to kill himself. The Schraders refuse to back down, Walt leaves them a DVD, and the Whites leave. At the Schrader Residence, Hank and Marie watch the DVD. In it, Walt confesses to his crimes but claims that Hank was the mastermind behind everything. Hank is shocked to learn that his medical bills were paid by Walt, but Marie thought it was from his gambling addiction, thus having a solid link to tie Hank to the crimes commited by Walt. In a desperate last attempt to figure out a solution out of Walt's seemingly foolproof blackmail, Marie turns to her husband and asks "what do we do?" In the middle of the desert, Walt meets with Saul and Jesse. Saul and Jesse catch Walt up on what they know — that Hank knows some things but hasn't told the DEA. Walt then suggests Jesse claim a new identity for a fresh start but Jesse calls him out on his true motivation — to save himself. Walt embraces Jesse. At the A1A Car Wash Skyler sits, staring warily. A shadowy Walt tells her "it worked." At the DEA office, Steven Gomez asks Hank why two of his agents are tailing Saul. Hank calls them off, then leaves the office for the day. At The Offices of Saul Goodman & Associates, Saul calls the extractor for Jesse. Saul tells Jesse to hand over his weed, but Jesse refuses. Saul sends him with Huell and a bag of cash to claim a new identity in Alaska. On the side of the road Jesse realizes Huell lifted his bag of weed, piecing together that Walt asked Saul to have Huell lift the ricin cigarette from his person months prior after Brock Cantillo was poisoned . He returns to Saul's office, beats the truth out of Saul and leaves with Saul's car and gun. Saul immediately grabs a phone and warns Walt. Walt rushes to the car wash but doesn't alarm Skyler. He walks to the soda machine in the lobby, claiming to be investigating a broken latch, and retrieves his thirty-eight snub revolver. He then tells Skyler that he needs to pick up a prescription and leaves the car wash. Back at the White residence, Jesse swerves Saul Goodman's stolen car into the front lawn. He gets out of the car and grabs a tank of gasoline from the trunk. He then walks up to the front door and kicks his way in, furiously pouring gasoline over the furniture. Credits Main Cast *Bryan Cranston as Walter White *Anna Gunn as Skyler White *Aaron Paul as Jesse Pinkman *Dean Norris as Hank Schrader *Betsy Brandt as Marie Schrader *RJ Mitte as Walter White Jr. *Bob Odenkirk as Saul Goodman *Laura Fraser as Lydia Rodarte-Quayle (credit only) *Jesse Plemons as Todd Alquist Supporting Cast * Steven Michael Quezada as Steven Gomez * Lavell Crawford as Huell * Michael Bowen as Jack * Kevin Rankin as Kenny * Gonzalo Menendez as Detective Kalanchoe * Guy Wilson as Trent * Tina Parker as Francesca * Jason Douglas as Detective Munn * Mary Sue Evans as Janice * Millard Drexler as Customer * Caroline Patz as Waitress Trivia *As of this episode, everyone in Walt's immediate family (excluding Holly) has now wished death upon him. Videos Breaking Bad 5x11 Promo "Confessions" (HD) Featured music * "Unknown track #1" by Unknown Artist (in the diner during the teaser) * "Unknown track #2" by Unknown Artist (in the diner during the teaser) * "Unknown track #3" by Unknown Artist (in the diner during the teaser) * "Unknown track #4" by Unknown Artist (in the restaurant when the Whites meet the Schraders) * "Unknown track #5" by Unknown Artist (in the restaurant when the Whites meet the Schraders) * "Unknown track #6" by Unknown Artist (in the restaurant when the Whites meet the Schraders) * "Unknown track #7" by Unknown Artist (in the restaurant when the Whites meet the Schraders) * "Unknown track #8" by Unknown Artist (in the carwash before Walt goes to meet Jesse) * "Unknown track #9" by Unknown Artist (in the carwash as Walt retrieves the gun) es:Confessions Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Breaking Bad episodes